


Притяжение

by tanchouz



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanchouz/pseuds/tanchouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene 9 ep. season 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Притяжение

**Author's Note:**

> работа написана на зимнюю фандомную битву 2014 http://wtfcombat2014.diary.ru/?tag=4984202

Джесси кажется, что, несмотря на полумрак, он различает свое отражение в отполированном бетоне. Пол уже такой чистый, что с него можно спокойно есть без тарелок.

Не весь пол.

Только тот кусок, который он, стоя на коленях, надраивает мокрой тряпкой уже очень долго.

Хрен знает сколько времени.

Целую вечность.

Ровно столько, сколько Майк молча стоит у него за спиной.

Вода остыла, от нее тянет странным запахом, какой бывает в больницах после уборки, но Джесси продолжает окунать тряпку в ведро, выжимать и тереть пол перед собой.  
Он старается делать как можно меньше лишних движений. Он больше не трогает пульверизатор. Эта химическая дрянь скоро дырку проест в бетоне, если он будет ею брызгать на одно и то же место.

В помещении слышно только шарканье тряпки по полу. Лампы, ровным рядом идущие по потолку, светят тускло и время от времени начинают мигать. Опустевшее здание уже наполовину обесточено. Нет смысла тратить электроэнергию — никто не появится здесь ближайшие несколько месяцев. Гус приказал бы замуровать все входы и выходы, забить вентиляционные люки и залить до кучи цементом крысиные норы, если бы это не заставило наблюдавшего за фермой агента УБН надеться глазами на бинокль от счастья. А потом натравить на подозрительный курятник отряд ищеек под предлогом санитарной проверки. Так что пока все выглядит как плановый ремонт или реорганизация производства.

Майк молчит.

Он давно перестал бродить в гулком полумраке, высматривая в мертвенном свете фонарика предательские следы голубых кристаллов. Он стоит неподвижно и смотрит, как Джесси, скорчившись на полу, возит и возит тряпкой, словно в этом месте в бетон въелись кровь или кислота.

Руки вспотели под перчатками, но Джесси не ждет, что его похвалят за усердие. Его старания выглядят нелепо. А сам он выглядит полным идиотом, и понимает это очень хорошо. Но почему-то не может бросить свое занятие, выпрямиться и поглядеть Майку в лицо.

А тот молчит у него за спиной.

Джесси не верит в мистическую хрень вроде потоков энергии, управляемых взглядом. Даже когда он под кайфом, и бред обдолбанного Барсука кажется довольно убедительным. В физике он разбирается еще меньше, чем в химии. Но он знает кое-что про магниты. И сейчас чувствует себя так, словно атомы в его теле внезапно обзавелись уникальным магнитным моментом. Вокруг него поле такой мощности, что взгляд человека, стоящего позади, притягивается со страшной силой.

Джесси старательно вспоминает все, что ему известно об этих магнитных штуках и о жадности, с которой те тащат к себе любой предмет, если засекут в нем возбуждающее строение частиц. И о том, что сопротивляться в таком случае бесполезно. Он отчаянно пытается сосредоточиться на этих мыслях, а не на порнухе, под которую однажды коротал вечер, и которая начиналась точно так же. Телка, стоя на четвереньках, делала вид, что моет пол, а чувак пялился на нее сзади. Сердце у Джесси падает в черную пустоту, когда он вспоминает о том, что было дальше.

Он вздрагивает и начинает верить в мистику и магнетизм. Он может точно сказать, куда смотрит Майк. Взгляд ложится на затылок, а потом снова на шею. Тяжелый, как полная до краев бочка с кислотой, которую только погрузчиком и сдвинешь. Просто неподъемный. Невозможно выпрямиться, взгляд давит на шею все сильнее и сильнее, и Джесси невольно опускает голову еще ниже. Взгляд медленно скользит вдоль позвоночника. Джесси замирает с тряпкой в руках. Он судорожно сглатывает, когда взгляд останавливается на полоске кожи, виднеющейся из-под задранной футболки. Джесси боится шелохнуться, думая, что, может быть, ему все-таки удастся отделаться сравнительно легко.

Он видел на «Энимал Плэнет». Веди себя тихо, когда хищник тебя почуял. Есть шанс, что в кустах неосторожно шевельнется другая добыча, и тогда зверь отвлечется — потеряет всякий интерес к тебе, к виду и запаху твоей кожи.

Инстинкт самосохранения верещит, как чокнутая стерва-наркоманка перед тем, как раздавить голову мужу банкоматом. Джесси сжимает тряпку и одеревеневшей рукой проводит по полу. Еще раз. И еще. Он чувствует, как с каждым движением зрачки глаз, следящих за ним из зарослей, стремительно расширяются.

Когда сзади раздаются шаги, он снова цепенеет. А потом неловко поворачивается. Только вовремя поставленный на край носок ботинка удерживает ведро от падения и не дает воде вылиться прямо под ноги Майку.

— Пацан, — говорит Майк. — Хватит.

Джесси кладет тряпку.

Он глядит на черные ботинки. На неоновый фонарик, горящий в руке. Он не сможет поднять голову — в этом он уверен. Если только Майк его не заставит. Не возьмет за подбородок и не повернет его лицо к свету. И даже тогда Джесси не станет смотреть на него — закроет глаза, зажмурится изо всех сил, чувствуя, как большой палец медленно скользит по губам и, мягко надавив, заставляет губы приоткрыться.

Когда Джесси все-таки решается посмотреть вверх, он готов признать за мистером Уайтом полное право называть своего напарника «тупым нарколыгой», «идиотом», «безмозглым торчком» или любым другим словосочетанием, которое тот придумает в минуту раздражения, чтобы до Джесси наконец дошло, как он достал гениального химика.

Лицо Майка непроницаемо. Он смотрит мимо Джесси — хмурясь, подсвечивает фонариком место, которое тот так долго обрабатывал своей тряпкой, а потом говорит:

— Нормально.

Джесси встает. Кровь, прихлынувшая к лицу, вдруг снова отливает от щек, и ему на секунду кажется, что стены в помещении накренились, а пол внезапно уходит из-под ног.  
Майк словно не замечает. Медленно идет дальше, останавливается и произносит:

— Здесь.

Джесси ожесточенно трет пол. Ему хочется кого-нибудь убить. И он вспоминает о человеке, задолжавшем ему пару кровоподтеков, заплывший глаз, позорный обморок и отвратное ощущение бессильной ненависти перед здоровенным противником. Это несправедливо, но он добавит к счету на имя Хэнка Шрейдера и то унижение, которое только что перенес, вообразив себе невесть что. В конце концов, это из-за него Джесси оказался на коленях в полутемном помещении с тряпкой в руках и с Майком за спиной.

— Сучий агент УБН, — выплевывает он, размазывая чистящее средство по бетону так, словно перед ним то самое оскаленное от ярости лицо, которое он успел запомнить до того, как отключился. — Чертов ублюдок, какого хрена он нос сует не в свое дело?

Убойная концентрация ненависти в его голосе заставляет Майка остановиться. Но Джесси упрямо мотает головой и продолжает работать тряпкой. Пока не слышит, как Майк будничным тоном предлагает ему вариант решения проблемы, о котором Джесси сам иногда думает, но боится своих мыслей до тошноты, хотя на его совести уже есть одна отнятая жизнь. Он на секунду замирает. Он не понимает, почему Майк спрашивает его так, словно Джесси держит жизнь Хэнка в своих руках, обтянутых хозяйственными перчатками. Как будто от его слова зависит, что будет дальше.

Но Майк ждет. Забыв про метамфетаминовые снежинки на полу — стоит и ждет.

И тогда Джесси встает и, повернувшись к нему, смотрит в глаза без страха и без вызова.

От его ответа Майк чуть поднимает брови.

Джесси действительно так считает. Что всем плевать на него и его мнение. А Майку — в первую очередь.

От этой мысли им овладевает равнодушие ко всему происходящему вокруг. Он берет ведро и бредет к выходу, не спрашивая разрешения и не интересуясь, нужны ли еще его услуги по уборке следов от фасовки наркоты в бывшем курятнике. Майк идет следом.

Сердце Джесси со свистом летит в черную пустоту, а пол снова опасно качается под ногами. Потому что Майк поднимает руку, на ходу обнимает Джесси за плечи и притягивает к себе.

Они идут вдвоем, и Джесси переставляет ноги совершенно машинально. Со стороны они, должно быть, похожи на парочку подгулявших приятелей или папашу и сына, охваченных приступом семейной любви. Но это сходство обманчиво, как улыбка Густаво Фринга. Джесси знает — Майк не делает так никогда. Не касается чужих плеч, не ходит в обнимку со своими бойцами, он даже руку жмет только в исключительных случаях. Он вдруг вспоминает «Энимал Плэнет» и хитрые приемы охоты, и чувствует себя безмозглым травоядным под лапой хищника, который обманул его — усыпил бдительность и настиг в одну секунду.

В черном отрезке тьмы перед выходом, который кажется еще темнее из-за льющегося вдали света, Джесси зажмуривается и приоткрывает рот. Майк продолжает идти — он ведет Джесси за собой, но его рука оставляет плечо и ползет к шее, гладит, проходится по затылку и опускается вдоль позвоночника, в точности повторяя путь, который до этого проделал взгляд. Пальцы уверенно забираются под куртку, под футболку и касаются кожи.

Джесси кажется, что все это длится страшно долго — он успел почувствовать каждое прикосновение, и таких ощущений у него не было, даже когда он впервые трахался под метом.

На самом деле это занимает несколько секунд.

Еще меньше уходит у Майка на то, чтобы вытащить из кармана Джесси ключи от его Тойоты.

Майк уходит вперед. Джесси, ослепленный ярким солнечным светом, ошеломленно моргает на пороге. Один из подручных Майка окликает его и велит помочь с демонтажем и переноской. Джесси на автомате идет, куда сказано, но потом оборачивается.

Майк стоит у своей машины и, щурясь на солнце, говорит по телефону. Он оборачивается одновременно с Джесси.

«Это как магниты. Долбаное магнитное притяжение в действии», — думает Джесси, и фигура человека, говорящего по телефону, кажется ему единственным доказательством реальности посреди того по-кафкиански странного смешения событий, в которое превратилась его жизнь с недавних пор.

Они глядят друг на друга издалека, пока один из бойцов случайно не толкает Джесси и раздраженно не предлагает ему не стоять столбом, а, наконец, заняться делом.

Но Джесси смотрит, как у Майка на ладони блестят ключи от Тойоты.

Сердце снова замирает от страха и от какого-то нового неведомого чувства, когда он понимает, что Тойота сегодня останется на ферме. Что Джесси уедет отсюда в другой машине. В той самой, рядом с которой Майк ведет свои разговоры. И туда, куда пожелает Майк.

Джесси опускает голову и смотрит в пыльную землю со следами шин и ботинок, видя перед собой мокрый бетонный пол.

Майк прячет ключи от его машины в карман, поворачивается и идет раздавать указания помощникам.

Он всегда берет руководство на себя, если хочет закончить работу как можно быстрее.


End file.
